A Night to Remember
by Snowbunneis
Summary: PG for Minimal Violence. I always thought I wouldn't play an important role in the last battle. I would just fight and defeat a few Death Eaters, but No. That isn't what happened. Instead I ended up helping defeat the Dark Lord himself... -GINNY POV- I Ha


Over. It had all ended in a mass of blood, gore, and chaos. Few even had registered it in their mind that the war was over, the Dark Lord's death wasn't seen by anyone. It was fought inside the Hogwarts castle, somewhere deep inside of it with in a very secret entrance. The Boy who lived faced his worst enemy, Voldermort.

Up in the battle field spells soared across at other wizards and witches. Some wands snapped or broke resulting in hand to hand combat between several. The Hogwarts grounds were littered with wounded or even dead bodies. Fighting until their death, wizard and witches kneeled over dead or fatally wounded. Then, with a burst of the castle doors, out staggered a tattered boy with jet black hair and blazing eyes, full of fierce power.

Death Eaters immediately knew the Dark Lord was dead. First from the site of a battered up boy whom was suppose to be dead and second, due to the burning sensation slowly spreading through their bodies. This caused even more mass chaos as aurors scurried around helping others or grabbing the fleeing followers of the Dark Lord.

Yes, that was a night to remember. Throughout the streets of many wizarding communities, and even more muggle communities, there were parties. Owls flooded the air sending news to others of their race. 

It was a night to remember for me too…

__

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mother had asked me as I shed my large burdening robe on the couch. I wasn't going to go out in something extremely hard to run in. Instead I draped a thin silk robe over my shoulders pulling the head up to conceal my flaming red hair. It was made from the best giant silk, it hide everything underneath but was so light it felt like you were wearing nothing. It was also very easy to see through, almost like tinted windows of a car. You can see out but no one can see in.

I nodded to my mother gravely, I would make it out alive. I had seen the future, I was one of those witches you could call a fortune teller. It was a gift that even Professor Trelawney didn't posses. No, mine was much different from her 'Prophesy Making.' That wasn't even a gift. When someone told a Prophesy to the world it was when the dead possessed that person and told of the future, usually it was of great importance so it was rarely done. I figure when I'm dead I'll take over people's bodies to tell the future too.

"Sweetheart, I love you." My mother whispered, I could tell she was holding back from sobbing in front of me. I turned to her, her green eyes were shining with tears. I never realized it before but just now my mother looked old, older then she should anyways. Her once flaming red hair was now thinning, wisps of gray appeared here and there when it shouldn't. She was thinner then her usual plump self and her hands were shaking terribly. Wrinkles covered her once flawless skin.

"Oh, mom! I love you too!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her neck and lowering my head into her hair. She couldn't take it and was overcome with sobs. We stood there for a while crying into each other. However, all dreaded things soon come. Or maybe it was all good things come to an end, either way though I had to go.

"Ginny?" A voice questioned before hearing a knock on the door. My mother and I broke off from each other and both looked up to meet the eyes of my older brother, Ronald Bilius Weasley. He was also draped in a giant's rob. I gave mother one last hug, Ron came over and clamped both of us in a bear hug, and then with one final glance I left.

"Gin, I want you to know that whatever happens I'll always be here for you." Ron said quietly, once safely out of earshot from our mother. I shook my head angrily.

"Don't you dare start saying goodbyes, Ronald Weasley." I scolded. He stifled a cry and hugged me then planted a tender kiss on the top of my head.

"Right, well, I guess we should go now." He said letting go of me. I nodded to him. We were both going to use apparition to the Hogwarts grounds.

"See you later then." He said before vanishing into thin air. I quickly did the same. The site that met my eyes when I appeared was not a pleasing one. The battle had yet to begin but thousands of dark hoods with a green mark on them were surrounding the castle. I gulped out of fear but quickly pushed it aside, I was not one who was scarred easily.

"-afraid. The time is now. This is our time to rise again. This is our world and with I at control we shall rule over all. We have come back to clam what is right fully ours, with a raging battle cry we shall kill all those who stand in the way. These people stand in our way to our ultimate desire, world domination. First we conquer the wizarding world, yes, then we shall move forth and take control of all the world." The cold voice drawled on to the listening troops, the moment the sound rang through my ears I couldn't stop shivering. It was exactly the reaction I got when I was in the precense of a dementor.

Without warning a large shadow was cast upon the already dark atmosphere. A fierce cold swept through my body and I fell to the ground weakly, several people around me did the same. I knew I had been hit with Voldermort's spirit flying inside to the castle to materialize into his human teenage form of Tom. Something over head of us bolted by as Harry flew into the castle on a broom, not wanting to make his way through a large crowd. 

It was as if he was a signal for the battle to begin. I was surrounded by shoving witches and wizards all making their way forward, I was soon pushed that way. I remember facing many people that night, though I never mustered up the courage to kill them. I always stunned them, or erased memories, using other tricky ways of defeating every single death eater thrown my way.

It all happened so fast, yet living through it, it had seemed to draw on for hours. I remember thinking that it was never going to end. That my visions had been wrong and dark would prevail, though I never stopped fighting. The fields we fought on soon thinned as bodies fell limply to the ground. Hopelessly we fought on, our only real hope though was Harry. No one knew what was happening down there, and I doubt anyone ever will. No one, but Harry and I that is.

I was in the middle of fighting a particularly tricky death eater when I fell. Thinking victorious he left and moved onto the witch to my right. I was on my knees gasping and shaking violently. I thought I had been hit with a choking curse when suddenly a vision flashed before my eyes. Not one of my 'future telling visions' no this one was different. It was like I was somewhere, then not there anymore.

I couldn't take the pain so I screamed. Screamed so loud I'm sure I burst several ear drums. It was scary though because it wasn't my usual shrill scream, well it was but there was another evident. The deep scream of a teenage boy mingling in and out of my voice. Several backed away from me and momentarily the battle stopped.

Many recognized my second voice and panicked thinking they were going to die by the Dark Lord himself. My giant's hood still was over my head so no one knew I was a girl. I threw my head back in agony and pain letting the silk glide easily off my flaming red hair. I was glowing, everything was dark and I could see it all. I felt as if ice had just been poured into my blood and my eyes fluttered open as I stopped screaming. I wasn't on the battlefield anymore, I wasn't even myself anymore.

"I hope your prepared, Harry." I heard my deep voice say. In front of me was a boy, his robes tattered and he was bleeding from a giant gash in his check. I could feel my own blood in my mouth and stings all over my body from where I'd been hit. Eyes of emerald green looked up and met my own, hatred was evident in those gems as he stared at me. 

"I am." His voice was raspy and it hurt me to look out at him from this monster's eyes. A wand lay beside him, broken in two. I heard my voice come out of my mouth again unwillingly explaining everything.

"Remember me? I'm the lovely diary you thought you destroyed in your second year here. What a hero you were for doing such a heroic action. You thought you had destroyed me, you thought you had actually rid the world of Tom Riddle, but no you hadn't. Before those few seconds of my death I had cast a spell on that poor girl. Yes, one of ancient dark arts, no one knew it except for me. Once I read the book and mastered the spell I destroyed it. It would stay forever in my head." His cold voice cut through the air and I gasped inside him.

'Harry!' I screamed, but nothing came out. My voice didn't slice through the air breaking the short pause of speech. He didn't look up as if he had heard me. 

"I killed the one I was connected too because he could die without me dying, but if I had died before him he would have died also. I was the castor, Harry, and I had cast the spell on him." He paused again for dramatic emphasis.

"I cast that very same spell on Ginny." Amusement danced in his eyes and voice. Harry stood there not fully understanding.

"Don't you understand, Harry?" He prodded again waiting for realization to dawn on him. Harry however didn't understand in the least.

"If you kill me, you'll kill her too." I felt the purr of success in the back of my throat and instantly screamed to try and stop the tickling sensation. "Her and I are connected, go ahead kill me. You'll be killing her too." He hissed again at him.

"No!" Harry protested, as if saying this would take the spell away. Tears streamed down my dirty face leaving trails. The scene flickered out and I was again on the ground. I was in the embrace of my older brother, and he was sobbing into my robes.

"Ronald!" I gasped air filling my throats. It was like coming up from water after being under so long. I could finally breathe, I took a gulp of fresh air and bolted up out of his lap. Joy was on his face but a mixture of confusion on it as well.

"But you weren't breathing, we thought you were dead!" I looked around, Hermione stood over him. We weren't on the battlefield anymore, I could tell it was near by though from the screams. I suddenly became aware of the stinging all over my body as if cuts were all over me.

Rolling up my sleeves I saw gashes and cuts on me that hadn't been there before. "Those suddenly appeared on you." Hermione began to explain. "The fighting stopped as we heard an ear shattering cry, we made our way forward and there you were on your knees. Your voice was weird though like…" She trailed her sentence off but picked it back up again somewhere else. "Well then you stopped screaming and feel to the ground limply before shaking violently like having a seizure. Ron and I took you while you were still shaking then you stopped all together, everything. Breathing, shaking. Then suddenly these deep gashes appeared and you were bleeding like crazy. Oh, Ginny I'm so glad your alright." Her voice was shaky and her voice cracked occasionally as if she were trying to hold back sobs. 

"I have to go back out there!" I protested standing up. Ron tried to hold me down but I felt fully revived, felt more strength then I should have.

"But, Ginny what if… You can't I won't let you." Ron tried grabbing hold of my wrists but I quickly shook him off.

"I have to!" I shrieked before making my way towards the screaming and shouting. I vaguely heard Ronald shout 'Your wand!' but I knew I didn't need it. Power surged to my fingertips as I spotted a group of death eaters. A raging ball of energy was released and they were all thrown backwards unconscious. Surrounding death eaters backed away into the crowd until I was all alone by myself in the middle of a gaping circle.

Shaking I looked down at my creamy white hands. They were tingling, like the feeling of your foot falling asleep or waking up. Another one of those visions came and again I was inside of his body, I had no idea what was going on.

"Take her away!" I heard Harry's voice scream shakily. My vision was on the ceiling, my eyes in slits filling the air with cold laughter. 'Stop' I cried, trying desperately. This, however, seemed to make him laugh more. It was as if only he could hear me, and I suspect that's how it really was.

'Stop!' I screamed it louder this time and this made him stop laughing. He looked down at the boy who was on his knees trying to hold on desperately. 'Harry!' 'Harry!'

"Harry!" I heard my voice ring out through out the chamber, making his head snap up and look at Voldermort. 

"Ginny?" He looked at me, Voldermort, and slowly stood to his feet. I felt a growl of anger arise in my throat and it was Tom again. I wouldn't be able to say anything else.

"Stupid girl, stay back there where you belong. I did not call you forward. Do not talk to him, leave me now!" I felt myself being pushed away and again I was on the battlefield, Ronald shaking me awake.

"Gin!" He screamed as my eyes snapped open and I breathed the air for the first time again. I pushed him off standing to my feet with even more strength then the last time I came about from my vision. He looked hurt for me pushing him off but it didn't matter now, I had to get back to Tom, to Harry, I had to help him. I looked at my hands for help and tried building up energy, It didn't work. I screamed loudly, waiting for his voice to mingle in with mine.

I was over come with a feeling of frustration, I knew I had the power just didn't know how to unleash it. I clenched my fist in anger and screamed louder, the veins throbbing in my head.

"Tom! I don't care if you aren't calling me, I'm calling you!" I screamed. Suddenly I felt a rush and it felt as if something extremely cold had been poured over my head and seeping into my very skin chilling me to the bone.

"No!" A hiss was emitted from me and I instantly clamped a hand over my mouth to hush myself from the cruel voice. It no longer spoke out loud but instead inside my head. 'Send me back or else you and I both will be killed.' His voice was like oil and I felt dirty just hearing it but I shook my head ready to endure the pain he could inflict on me. I felt the throbbing in my head grow worse in worse by the minute and felt as if it would explode.

"I'd die to save this world then let you control it." I screamed my voice raspy from the icy grip which encircled my throat. I could see Ron and Hermione cautiously stalking towards me, but keeping their distance. My vision was going white from the pain in my head, but every second he was there Harry was one up on him.

"So be it!" The voice hissed from my throat, I fell not being able to stand the pain then a sudden change in my vision as it went from white, to black.

A burst of white light and I felt like I wasn't walking, but moving forward. All I could see was white. I didn't need to look down but I knew I was wearing white also. My cuts were gone and I was clean, this is when I knew I was dead. A figure moved forward out of the light and suddenly I was surrounded by Hogwarts, back when I was in school. I was sitting by the lake, the squid swinging playfully at an owl swooping in and out of it's reach.

"Ginny." The voice acknowledged me and I turned around, there he was, all in white too. I felt tears well up inside of me knowing he was dead also. I chocked down a sob, though I'm not sure if it was due to happiness or grief and threw my arms around my older brother.

"Charlie!" I breathed into his ear, the scent of dragon hide and his cologne filling my senses, I always loved the way he smelled. He gently untangled himself and pushed me down on the stump again.

"Charlie, are we dead?" I asked, daze and confusion floating in and out, I wanted answers and I wanted them now. He nodded gravely but a smile was faint on his face.

"But, Gin, I'm going to stay here, you are not. It is not your destiny. Listen carefully, love, you need to know this." I nodded numbly soaking in all the information he was giving me. "Voldermort did kill you, but with your strong connection with him you took a vast amount of his powers." So I had had his powers, that explained the burst of energy from my fingers. "When you are reborn you won't have that connection with him anymore, you'll be free . Free from the visions, the connections." I shook at the remembrance. Tom always lurked in my thoughts even after my first year, though I had never been in his body before tonight, I had had close experiences to it when I dreamed.

"You will not, however, be free of his powers." I glanced at my finger tips and they instantly tingled with the sensation of power coursing through me. "Ginny, dear, You will need to create a bond, similar to that of what you had with Voldermort." He continued, his voice hurrying now.

"Except this one will be with Harry." He finished. I drew my eyebrows together in confusion, it had taken Voldermort years to learn that spell, how would I do it if I didn't even know it.

Charlie answered, as if reading my mind. "You already know it, Ginny, look inside your heart." That was his final advice before the whiteness began whirling. 'I love you, Ginny Weasley.' His voice rang through my ears.

"I killed you!" Was the first thing I heard. The voice was cold and anger was in his voice. My eyes fluttered open to a familiar scene I hadn't seen since my second year. There he was, Voldermort, Harry was standing helpless across from him.

He pointed his fingers at me and muttered something. Nothing happened however. Crying angrily he reached inside his robes and extracted a long mahogany wand screaming a curse. 'Avada Kedavra.' I braced myself for pain to course through me, but it never did. The green flash of light jet past me and disappeared after it had gone through me. I looked down, I wasn't in a solid form.

"Harry." I said urgently. He seemed to understand the direness of the situation. Voldermort was cursing behind Harry and I, trying to figure out exactly why I wasn't dead.

"Harry, I'm coming in." I whispered. I moved forward, not exactly knowing what I was doing but doing it anyways. Our bodies were in alignment now and I waited. Nothing happened. 

"Take me!" I screamed, this was the key. I felt myself seeping into his body both of us prickling with delight. Voldermort screamed in rage reaching for his wand once again. Moving forward I felt myself walking but all the time knowing it wasn't my footsteps. I moved my hand up looking at Voldermort. 

"Expelliarmus." A strong voice yelled out into the chamber, sending a wand flying towards me. I had taken most of Voldermort's powers leaving him helpless. 

"This ends, Voldermort. You've killed to many, hurt so many. Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light was emitted from our hands hitting the teenage boy hard. He flew backwards into the wall of the chamber, red eyes of a snake suddenly dulling. His body was shaking violently, as if inside of him he were mentally trying to be rid of the curse with the remaining powers. Finally it stopped and he went limp. Blood dripped down from his mouth and from the corners of his eyes. I took a step closer to look at him but he soon burst into flames ending in a pile of ashes. Taking another step forward I felt myself being detached from the body I was currently connected too. Something was pulling me towards my own body, I could feel it like a string tugging gently at first and now more roughly for me to come home.

Letting go of Harry I zoomed upwards, closing my eyes to save myself from becoming motion sick. I slowed down, looking over the field, people were still fighting but few were beginning to realize it was over. My body was lying off to the side, I could see Ron and Hermione over me, crying, and Fred looking ghostly pale beside them.

It was the most sensational feeling being lowered into my body. I hadn't realized it but I couldn't feel anything in the form I was in now. I couldn't breathe either, I hadn't taken a gasp of air since I had died. I was filled with a warmth, an indescribable warmth. When you think your never going to be warm again then suddenly you are. I felt sensational, in perfect health for mere seconds before suddenly I felt the condition of my body come back to me. 

My eyes were heavy, I couldn't open them and neither could I move, but at least I was breathing. Heaving my chest I took large breathes of air to build strength.

"Ginny!" I heard Hermione exclaim, being the first one to notice my rebirth. Sobs of relief followed that. 'I love you, Ginny Weasley' I heard Charlie's voice exclaim, it was like a strength potion and my eyes weren't heavy anymore. I could move my arms without much effort and my head wasn't hard to pick up.

"I love you too!" My voice came out raspy and it hurt my throat. My eyes fluttered open to see Fred and Ron looking at me curiously but still happy non the less. They both threw their arms around me happily, Hermione soon doing the same, but our little family reunion was broken as the Hogwarts doors burst open to reveal Harry. He was staggering forward with a jar in his hand, inside were the remains of what used to be the Dark Lord.

"We won!" were cries heard all over. Fleeing death eaters were caught but several made it out of the apparition zones and escaped. Soon though victorious cries were filled with heart breaking sobs as people stumbled across a loved one's body.

This part was always a blur to me. George came running up, tears streaming down his face. He mumbled something and we all got up obediently to follow. We weaved in and out of witches and wizards until we came upon the most horrific scene.

"Charlie!" I heard myself scream throwing myself forward onto the ice cold body. "I love you too! I love you too!" I sobbed burying my nose into his chest. I couldn't smell the dragon hide or cologne anymore, it was only the scent of death.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed, running up to me and pulling me away from Charlie. He buried my head into his chest where I wept. I don't remember how long I cried but I remember when I took my head out Charlie's body was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I demanded. Fred and George were gone and Ron gave me a sympathetic look. I cried out again in demand for my brother's body.

"We took it back to the house, we're going to have a proper funeral for him, that's how he would want it." Numbly I nodded. Then I fainted.

When I awoke I was in my bed, Harry sitting on the edge of my bed. I mumbled something I can't remember now, Harry gave me a confused look but shook it off.

"Ginny." His voice was gentle and tender but I said something else which confused him again. He moved closer to me and took my hand, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, Harry, your right, this will be a night to remember." He looked confused again at not saying anything near that but suddenly understood. It was in his thoughts that he had said that. We were still connected and always would be. Him and I were like one now, and we would always be like one. When something happened to him, it would happen to me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Later after I had come back to all my senses I found out that I had been in a coma for a week, and it was no longer the night to remember. Harry and I have stayed closer then ever, I am no longer Ron's little sister to him. No, I would think of it as Harry now thinks of him as my older brother. Still no one knows what happened inside the chamber that night. Harry refuses to give answers and no one knows that I was there with him. Yes, some things are better left as secrets.

A:N/ I hope you liked. I tried to make everything clear. Ergh here's a short summary though if you didn't understand. Voldermort cast a bonding spell on Ginny right before he 'died' which he did not. He did not chose to activate that bonding spell until the war with Harry. Ginny had great powers to his use. He could call on her into his body to witness things and use her powers. Harry couldn't hear her speaking when she called out because she did not have enough power as Voldermort, obviously, or enough knowledge of this spell. She called herself forward the second time though she used his powers unknowingly. (The castor, Voldermort, had to call her forward for her to come but she came anyways because like I said she had great powers that Voldermort wanted.) She called him forward to her body and he could not leave until she 'dismissed him'. However, Ginny rebelled forcing Voldermort to kill her there for breaking the bond. He did not die though because he had cast the spell on her so if she died he wouldn't but if he had died she would have also. Putting Harry in an awful predicament. When she died she went to Charlie to figure out information, they were in my idea of Heaven to them. Charlie had died fighting the war. When Ginny returned to the wizarding world she appeared in the chamber of Secrets in spirit form, but not ghost form. She had stolen some of Voldermort's powers when she died that is why he could not use his 'wand less magic' and was forced to use his wand. Ginny and Harry created a bond together to defeat Voldermort because of their combined power source plus what Ginny had received from Voldermort. After that though her soul wanted to go back to where it belonged so she left back to her lifeless body. Charlie though is dead for all eternity. I'm sorry. Well Read and Review and let me know what you think! Sorry no romance, but I might do a sequel to this because I already described the war, that might be fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the spontaneous idea that popped into my head one afternoon. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.


End file.
